


La científica y la ladrona

by Purplecandycat



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Operación Triunfo (TV), Quarantine - Fandom, albalia, coronavirus - Fandom, covid19 - Fandom, cuarentena - Fandom, ot2018
Genre: Cuarentena, Español, F/F, LBGT, LGTB, La casa de papel - Freeform, Lesbianas, Lesbians, OT - Freeform, Quarantine, alba reche - Freeform, albalia - Freeform, albeilan, atraco, castellano, mony heist, natalba - Freeform, natalia lacunza - Freeform, operación triunfo, ot 2018 - Freeform, ot2018 - Freeform, wlw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecandycat/pseuds/Purplecandycat
Summary: Natalia Lacunza es una científica y es captada por una banda para ayudar a acabar con el coronavirus. Parecía un simple robo que ayudaría a todo el mundo pero acabaron robándola a ella.
Relationships: Natalia Lacunza/Alba Reche
Kudos: 1





	La científica y la ladrona

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaremos un par de cosas antes de empezar a leer: no sé nada de medicina, ni de quimíca, ni de atracos ni de nada. Es una historia ficticia basada en La casa de papel. La he escrito como premio para alguna de las personas que comentan mis fanfics. Así que comentad todo lo que queráis que a veces hay sorpresas. Espero que la disfrutéis, le deis kudos y mucho animo.

Me llamo Pamplona pero cuando comenzó esta historia no me llamaba así. Yo era una científica más en un laboratorio normal o eso creía antes lo que ocurrió. Mi familia murió por una enfermedad que se había expandido por todo el mundo. Lo único que me quedaba era el trabajo que tenía. Y esto también lo iba a perder. Aunque en realidad solo era un cambio de oficio. Iba a pasar de ser científica a ladrona. 

Todo comenzó con la aparición del COVID-19. Pensábamos que era una simple gripe. Pero era mucho más que eso. A la mayoría de la gente les mandaron a casa, a mi y a mi equipo no.

Nos hicieron cambiar nuestra investigación y buscar una cura para el virus. Una empresa enorme había comprado nuestro laboratorio y quería utilizarlo para buscar la vacuna. Al principio me pareció bien. Difícil, pero me apuntaba al reto, siempre me habían gustado. Además, seguía teniendo trabajo y eso me distraía del desastre que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior.

Luego las cosas empezaron a torcerse...

Mi familia murió, no pude despedirme de nadie. Las muertes iban en aumento. La búsqueda de la vacuna era cada vez más exhausta y competitiva. Nos hacían ir a investigar de madrugada. Apenas nos dejaban descansar y metieron a gente desconocida en el laboratorio. Lo cual ponía en peligro la investigación porque eran más posibilidades de contagio aún teniendo medidas de protección. 

No aguantaba más la situación. Llevábamos meses así y no había tenido la oportnidad ni de realizar el duelo por mi familia. Fui a quejarme a dirección. Y allí es donde me llegó el flechazo que me robó el corazón y dio un giro de 180 grados mi vida.

Antes de que llegara el flechazo capté una conversación que no debía haber escuchado.

\- Eso es. Parece que vamos a conseguir las vacunas. Todos los test lo confirman así. Nos falta hacer un par de pruebas más, terminar la formula, patentarla y nos haremos ricos. - susurraba Tinet, el director de la empresa. - he quedado ahora con la empresa que nos va a ayudar a patentarla internacionalmente y blindar nuestros beneficios. Ni el gobierno podrá quitarnos la vacuna. - dijo entre risas.

Me quedé en la puerta, en shock. Se supone que iba a llamar a la puerta del director para hablar con él pero no podía moverme. No creía lo que estaba oyendo. Si no fuera por la persona que entró por la otra puerta, el director me habría pillado ahí plantada.

Una rubia de pelo corto con traje acompañada de una señora con gafas y de media melena me miraban.

\- Hola. - dijo secamente la rubia. - Tenemos una reunión con Tinet. ¿Eres su secretaria?

\- No... yo eh.. soy .. una del laboratorio. Me voy, iba a hablar con Tinet para quejarme.. eh, bueno me voy. Adiós. - dije atropelladamente.

***

Cuando a la noche volvía a mi casa cansada, vi una sombra que me perseguía. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me había arrinconado en mi propio portal. Parecía una persona adolescente o muy bajita. Tenía la cara tapada por una mascarilla e iba completamente de negro.

En la oscuridad de mi portal, sin que nadie me pudiera salvar, solo pude fijarme en sus ojos, que le brillaban con la poca luz que entraba de las farolas de la calle. 

En ese momento no me di cuenta pero esos son los ojos que hicieron que todo cambiara.

\- Tenemos que hablar. No te voy a hacer nada, solo vengo a proponerte algo. - me dijo a través de la mascarilla

\- No quiero biblias. - le dije ignorando mi instinto de supervivencia. El hecho de que fuera mucho más alta que esa persona había hecho que la subestimara. 

Ella me empotró contra la pared de mi portal. Su pequeño cuerpo había inmovilizado por la fuerza mis piernas. Una de mis manos había quedado detrás de mi cuerpo y la otra estaba siendo agarrada y forzada por la de la persona desconocida. Me tapó la boca con su otra mano cubierta por un guante y acercó su boca tapada por mascarilla a mi oído.

\- Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Eres la única que lo puedes evitar. Ayúdanos a liberar la vacuna. Sabes lo que has escuchado. Debemos actuar.

Note como la mano que me había estado tapando la boca me soltaba y bajaba por mi cuerpo lentamente hasta encontrar el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me metió algo y tan rápido como me había metido ahí, salió.

Aún algo en shock, metí la mano en mi pantalón y me encontré una postal.

Por un lado, la postal tenía una impresión en pequeño formato de una obra de Dalí, La persistencia de la memoria.

Por la parte trasera, dos frases escritas a mano con la letra más bonita que había visto en mi vida. 

"Ayúdanos a conseguir que la vacuna sea libre. Si quieres apoyar a un mundo mejor y sin coronavirus, espéranos a la hora indicada en tu portal. Vendremos a por ti."

No especificaban hora, así que tendría que adivinar cual de esos relojes del cuadro de la postal indicaba bien la hora. ¡Qué bienm acertijos!, lo que le faltaba para acabar esta mierda de día. Pero si quería que dejase de tener estos días inacabables y quería que la vacuna no fuera utilizada como arma del capitalismo, tendría que ayudar. 

A la hora acordada, esperé en mi portal. Un coche apareció en mi puerta.

\- Usted ha pedido un Cabify, ¿verdad? - me preguntó el conductor.

Tras dudar, asentí y me monté. El trayecto se me hizo largo pero por fin paró. Estaba algo preocupada ya que estaba alejándose de la capital y me estaba llevando a un parque empresarial.

El conductor afirmó que ya habíamos llegado y me bajé. El coche se marchó. Estaba pensando en llamar un taxi para que me llevara de vuelta cuando apareció la misteriosa bajita figura que había visto la noche pasada.

Me hizo señas para que la siguiera. Llegamos a un edificio grande de cemento y una puerta de esas de emergencia se abrió y la bajita pasó. Subimos un par de escaleras y tras girar una gran puerta entramos a una especie de apartamento con recepción. Era un lugar amplio y que no pegaba nada que estuviera aquí.

Habían instalado un pequeño lavabo en la entrada. La persona bajita se lavó las manos y poco a poco se quitó la mascarilla. Me insto con gestos a que hiciera lo mismo.

Aún seguía encapuchada pero ya podía escuchar su rasposa voz.

\- Bienvenida a la academia. Te voy a presentar a la directora. Ella te explicará todo. 

Me llevó a un despacho de cristal donde la mujer con gafas que había visto el otro día en la empresa me esperaba.

\- Bienvenida Natalia. Por favor siéntate. Veo que has accedido a participar en el plan OT.

\- ¿Plan OT? - pregunté confusa.

\- Operación Tarifa. Todo surgió por una petición formal que hizo Médicos y médicas sin fronteras exigiendo al gobierno que la pandemia de COVID-19 en ningún caso beneficiara a las farmacéuticas, denegando la patente de la vacuna contra el coronavirus. Se les ignoró y empresas como en la que tú trabajas quieren el monopolio y control de precios sin límites de la vacuna. Y el gobierno se lo permitirá, con tal de asegurarse de tener algo para parar el virus, aunque solo unas pocas personas puedan curarse, aquellas con mayor nivel adquisitivo. Nuestra operación pretende que la tarifa para acceder a la vacuna sea CERO. Que quien pueda la cree y la comparta. Que sea libre de patentes y cueste justo lo que valgan los materiales para su realización.

\- Entiendo ¿Pero que pinto yo en todo esto? - pregunté confusa.

\- Somos una organización llamada La Academia que se encarga de infiltrarse en aquellas empresas que pueden estar desarrollando la vacuna. Donde tú trabajas están desarrollando una patente así que asumimos que ya está prácticamente desarrollada. Queremos que ayudes a nuestras agentes a infiltrarse, enseñarles a cómo hacer la vacuna y dar un golpe.

\- Pero eso es ilegal, me pueden mandar a la cárcel.

\- También debería ser ilegal y deberían encerrar a la gente que se aprovecha de la desgracia ajena para enriquecerse. ¿Quieres salvar a la gente Natalia? - me preguntó.

\- Sí.. pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunté de vuelta.

\- Lo sé todo sobre ti. Tampoco es muy difícil. Buscando en Google sale la mayoría. Eres una reputada científica que ha perdido recientemente a su familia debido al COVID19. Vives sola. Has recibido clases de baile y karate. En tú tiempo libre antes de todo esto ayudabas a asociaciones dando clases o cuidando animales.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- volví a preguntar asombrada.

\- Tengo mis fuentes y como ya te he dicho, solo hay que buscar en Google. La huella digital que dejamos en Internet es enorme. Sea como sea, tienes motivos para ayudarnos. - me aseguró.

\- Pero ¿Cómo sabré qué no os quedáis vosotras con la vacuna? 

\- Una vez comience el golpe, realizaremos un directo para que todo el mundo sepa cómo realizarla y la formula no valga nada. Por supuesto eso no será suficiente. También redactaremos documentos que compartiremos ese mismo día con toda la información. Además, robaremos las primeras unidades y los repartiremos en aquellos centros donde los necesiten. Después del atraco, tú misma podrías repartirlos junto con el resto de nuestras agentes en tu moto o camión.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que..?

\- A ver Natalia, antes de la cuarentena y de la desgracia que te ocurrió, lo publicabas todo en instagram y demás redes. No me ha hecho falta un equipo de casting para descubrirlo, solo he cotilleado tu perfil y tomado notas.

\- Vale.. entiendo. - asentí avergonzada.

\- Voy a presentarte a parte del resto del equipo que se infiltrará en la empresa. Empiezo por mi, soy Barcelona. Entiendo tu desconcierto pero por motivos de seguridad no nos está permitido dar nombres reales ni tener relaciones afectivas entre agentes de la academia. Tú serás Pamplona a partir de ahora. 

Asentí de nuevo. Me resultaba extraño pero al fin y al cabo era de allí.

Barcelona pulsó un botón y gritó: A ver pesadas, que se que estáis escuchando detrás de la puerta, entrad en dirección para una nueva tutoría. 

La preciosa rubia del otro día entró, ella había sido la que me emportró en mi portal, calculé por su figura y altura.

\- Ella es Chile, la otra rubia es Madrid y la castaña es Pozuelo. La morena es África pero creo que ya la conoces. 

Todas me saludaron desde la puerta con sonrisas en la cara.

\- Pensé que tendríamos nombres de países o capitales ¿Por qué ella tiene nombre de un continente entero? ¿Tiene más rango? - pregunté haciendo referencia a África.

\- Madre mía Pamplona, ella se llama así. ¿No sabes ni cómo se llaman tus compañeras? De hecho, ella te sigue en instagram y es por ello que sabemos tanto de ti. - Barcelona suspiró, harta.

\- Ay perdona, es que me hago un lío con los nombres y no te había reconocido con esas uñas que te has puesto. Pensé que te llamabas Adalia - me disculpé, en vano

\- Mañana Madrid y Pozuelo entraran con falsos nombres como ayudantes de laboratorio. - continúo Barcelona ignorándome. - Chile será tu supervisora para ayudar a hacer la falsa patente. Debes ayudarlas a infiltrarse sin que os pillen. El día que se decida hacer el robo de las vacunas, se os avisará con una postal el día antes. Así que estad atentas. - nos dijo Barcelona. 

\- Vale, sí, otra postal con esa letra preciosa como la que me dio Chile. - al decir eso la rubia enrrojeció y las otras chicas comenzaron a cuchichear. - pero ¿Cómo sabré que ha comenzado el golpe?

\- Creéme lo sabras. - me aseguró la rubia. 

Y así comenzó todo. Esa noche me informaron de todos los detalles del plan y otros planes B en caso de que algo fallara. Al día siguiente me tocaba de nuevo trabajar y fui más cansada de lo normal por haberme pasado la noche hablando de planes para robar a esta propia empresa, pero tenía ganas de ayudar al mundo.

Me costó creer que había accedido a este plan. Si fuese una persona normal seguro que no habría querido meterme en líos y habría actuado de otra manera cuando estuve en el edificio de La academia. Pero no era más que una científica que estaba siendo explotada por una empresa que pretendía patentar la vacuna contra el coronavirus para enriquecerse a costa de los demás.

Tras unos días, poco a poco las agentes se habían ido infiltrando. Hoy me encontraba a solas con Chile en el laboratorio. Mi jefe me había dicho que se llamaba Alba, pero a saber si ese era su nombre real. Llevábamos ya varios días y tanto ella como Madrid y Pozuelo se habían infiltrado perfectamente.

\- Ahora mismo además de la vacuna estamos creando una alternativa a remdesivir, un fármaco de la empresa Gilead que parece que está funcionando para tratar la enfermedad. Pero como tienen patente, estamos creando una copia que podamos patentar a nuestro nombre. Antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, básicamente es hacer una copia cambiarle dos o tres cosas a la fórmula y patentarlo de nuevo. La estrategia española del robo legal. - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

La rubia se río ante la ironía y me quedé embobada enganchada a esa melodía y a esos ojos, que con las medidas de protección era casi lo único que podía ver de su rostro. Luego sus ojos cambiaron, parecía concentrada.

\- ¿Pero remdesivir no es un antiviral para otras enfermedades como el ébola? - preguntó la rubia preocupada.

\- Así es. Pero también valdrá para esta enfermedad. No es tóxico no te preocupes. Y si fuera tóxico... no más que otras pastillas que toma la gente a diario para otras enfermedades. - comenté, quitándole importancia.

\- Entonces a veces necesitamos cosas tóxicas en nuestra vida. - dijo la rubia acercándose a mi.

\- A veces sí.- dije apesadumbrada mientras la miraba a los ojos. - Ojo, he dicho cosas tóxicas, que no personas tóxicas. 

\- Ya, más pobres diablos no, gracias. Ya dan pereza ¿no? - me preguntó la rubia en broma.

\- ¿Qué es un pobre diablo? - pregunté confusa.

\- Una persona sin importancia e inofensiva, convencida que puede engañar o hacer daño a las demás; pero que, en realidad, sólo se perjudica a sí misma. - me explicó.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una alarma que empezó a sonar y unas luces rojas aparecieron en la sala.

Alba asustada, me agarró el brazo con su mano enguantada.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué hago? - me preguntó Alba agobiada.

\- Es la señal de que debemos de cerrar el laboratorio porque el turno ha acabado y la temperatura está subiendo demasiado. Eso es malo para los productos químicos. Debemos irnos. 

Su miedo me enterneció ya que pensaba que era ella una de las de mayor rango en la banda de OT. En realidad era un bebe grande.

Agarré su mano enguantada y entrelacé nuestros dedos. No sé porqué hacía eso. El cansancio de trabajar tanto me hacía más tonta, seguro. Con su mano unida a la mía la arrastré a los vestuarios.

Al parecer eramos las últimas del turno porque no había nadie más. Comencé a quitarme toda la parafernalia: guantes, mascarilla, gorro-redecilla, el mono-traje, gafas... con mucho cuidado y lavándome entera. Cuando me giré a por mis pantalones, encontré la mirada de la rubia que miraba cada centímetro de mi piel. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en sujetador y bragas. Ella, por desgracia, ya estaba vestida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté.

\- Cachi nada.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tú. - dijo tras suspirar y levantarse.

Antes de que se fuera, la agarré del brazo y se giró, a unos centímetros de mi, cuerpo a cuerpo ella y yo.

\- Alba ¿Algo que me quieras decir?

\- Sí. - me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras compartíamos respiraciones. - Que me gustaa..an mucho tus tatuajes. 

\- ¿Gracias? - dije incómoda. Mi tripa comenzó a sonar, indicándome que me moría de hambre. El problema era que no me quería despedir de Alba. Era absurdo pero durante estos días de trabajo y nervios, había sido mi rayo de sol, mi motivo para levantarme cada día. Eso y ayudar a la gente.

Alba comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo a la cafetería? - le grité. Alba se giró.

\- Esta abierta aunque es ilegal, - continué. - pero el director quiere que permanezcamos todas las horas que podamos en el complejo del laboratorio para que trabajemos lo máximo posible y lo que consumamos en la cafetería nos lo resta del sueldo. - dije. Sinceramente nunca he sabido ligar y aquí queda claro.

\- ¿Tienen algo vegetariano? - me preguntó.

\- Sí, creo que ensaladas y algun puré o sopa. - le contesté.

Mi respuesta hizo que sonriera y fuimos a comer juntas.

En la cafetería había que cumplir las normas de distanciamiento social. Había que sentarse en diagonal, es decir, Alba no podía sentarse en frente de mi, sino que en la silla de al lado de en frente. Era raro pero aún podía disfrutar de su compañía.

Era adorable verla comer, aunque suene turbio y como una idiota, no pude evitar soltarlo:

\- Qué bien comes Alba Reche. - le dije

La rubia se quedó asombrada porque sabía su apellido, y yo empezaba a pensar que no era falso. Ante su sorpresa, le expliqué que lo sabía por su tarjeta de acceso al laboratorio que llevaba colgada.

Pozuelo y Madrid se sentaron en la mesa de al lado y nos miraban. Creo que Pozuelo estaba comentando mis inexistentes técnicas de ligar. Finalmente mientras Alba y yo hablábamos sobre gustos musicales, se unieron a la conversación y acabamos hablando hasta de feminismo. 

Cada día que pasaba con ellas me sentía más y más una del grupo. Lo cual no era más que un error. Yo solo estaba allí para ayudarles a infiltrarse pero ellas se irían y yo no las volvería a ver.

Acabamos la comida entre risas y finalmente Madrid y Pozuelo se fueron.

Me había puesto nerviosa y comencé a subir y bajar mi pierna mientras estaba sentada. Alba se me acercó, me tocó la pierna para que parara de moverla y dejó sobre la mesa dos postales. Me miró a los ojos con cara triste y tras decirme lo siento, se fue.

En la mesa aparecieron las postales que anunciaban el final de esta extraña amistad. Dos cuadros de Dali con mucho significado: Retrato de Paul Éluard, que parecía la cara del director con el coronavirus, y Niño geopolítico observando el nacimiento del nuevo hombre, una obra que me daba algo de esperanza por la posibilidad de volver a un mundo mejor.

Parte 2: Comienza la jarana.

El día comenzó como otro cualquiera. Chile de nuevo me acompañó a una sala del laboratorio y le enseñé los últimos detalles de la formula. 

Cuando acabó de apuntarlo todo, Chile desapareció y al de un rato empezó a sonar una canción por la megafonía de la empresa. Sonaba El momento de La Casa Azul.

\- Qué indies y qué obvias. - pensé para mis adentros mientras comenzaba a seguir el plan.

Tras un rato volví a ver a Chile con un arma y una mascara de coronavirus en la cara.

Era absurdo y me consideraba pacifista pero joder, qué bien le sentaba esa arma. Esperaba que el golpe durase poco porque no me iban a durar las bragas. La gente comenzó a asustarse y a salir corriendo pero se toparon con África y Pozuelo impidiéndoles el paso. 

\- Muy bien peñita - dijo Madrid a través del altavoz después de que comenzará el estribillo de la canción. A la rubia se la podía ver con unos cascos como si estuviera en una discoteca en la cabina alta de vigilancia del laboratorio.- Comienza el momento más reseñable de vuestras vidas. Vais a presenciar un golpe para cambiar el mundo y ahora... ¡Llega el momento de los nominados! Aquellas personas que escuchen su nombre, cruzaran la pasarela de los tanques para ir a la sala del vestuario. El resto continuará trabajando como siempre y ayudará en todo lo que le pidan mis compañeras. ¿Me habéis entendido? 

Las puertas a las que conducía la pasarela se abrieron de par en par. Allí apareció Tinet cabreado.

\- Os habla Tinet, director general de la empresa. Aquí no abandona su puesto nadie. Y menos sin haber cumplido vuestros horarios. 

\- Tú a callar tiñoso - le dijo desde detrás Pozuelo - y le dió un golpe en la cabeza con un premio del despacho del director que había robado. ¡Ahora comienza el matriarcado y aquí mandamos en tóh! 

Tinet cayó redondo en la pasarela y Pozuelo con algo de dificultad lo intento arrastrar fuera. María bajó a ayudarla pero un segurata de la empresa las pilló a las dos. La rubia se levantó la camiseta y le enseñó las tetas. Aprovechando su despiste, Pozuelo le quito las esposas al segurata y la porra. La rubia le dio una colleja y le dijo mientras miraba la placa que le identificaba:

\- Señor Right, menos mirar tetas y más hacer de carreta, lleve al tiñoso a que descanse la mona en el vestuario. Venga, muévete un poco que seguro que es la primera vez que mueves esas caderas en lo que llevas trabajando aquí.-le regañó la rubia.

Chile por otro lado había organizado al resto del personal (aquellas personas que parecía que iban a querer colaborar) para que fueran llevando cajas de material a la zona del parking.

Allí una chica alta y morena que se hacía llamar Nairobi les esperaba con dos furgonetas. 

\- ¡Uy que material más bueno me traéis! - dijo mientras señalaba con su arma donde tenían que cargarlo. - ¡Venga señores, que pim que pam, que pim que pan! ¡Con alegría, que tenemos que salvar al mundo del coronavirus y la cuarentena tiene que acabar ya!

Las dos furgonetas salieron del complejo del laboratorio sin ningún problema y la gente volvió adentro a seguir con la parte tres del plan.

Parte 3: influencer

Una vez parte del material estaba fuera y se iba a poner a disposición de la gente que lo necesitara, África comenzó un directo. ¿Para qué? Muy simple, para que si alguna acababa detenida o el material se perdía, que quedara constancia de que era por una buena razón: poner al alcance del mundo la formula y el conocimiento para salvarse del virus, sin patentes. África comenzaría a explicar el proceso de realización de los tratamientos y la vacuna, enseñaría documentos y los compartiría en redes. 

\- Hola cariños, en este directo os voy a enseñar a cómo hacer una vacuna contra el coronavirus y cómo se hacen las pastillas del tratamiento. Sacad pantallazos a los papeles que voy a ir enseñándoos lo que son las formulas. No os preocupéis que luego guardo el directo. Ya sé que esto sinceramente parece un cuadro y no se entiende la letra, pero luego os subo los documentos a las redes. Ahora, atended cariños. - comenzó África.

Mientras ella hablaba con una careta para ocultar su identidad, el resto de personal seguiría obligado a trabajar llevando el material al parking para que se siguiera entregando. El problema era que la policía estaría avisada de lo que hacemos y vendrían a por nosotras. 

Efectivamente, poco después llegó otra de las agentes en moto. Pero ésta vino en una moto de policía y con el uniforme. 

\- Chicas, han cortado las carreteras y vienen ya, volad del nido ya. - nos avisó

\- Gracias Tokyo ahora voy a llamar a mis pájaros. - le aseguró Pozuelo.

La de la moto asintió y salió del recinto con su moto.

\- ¿Pero que la pasa a esta? - pregunté sin entender a Pozuelo.

\- Hazle caso, sus pájaros son lo más. - me prometió Chile.

Poco después tres drones enormes aterrizaban en el parking no cubierto.

\- Ay mis pájaros cómo los quiero - decía Pozuelo con una sonrisa en la cara. - Venga, gente llenad estas jaulas de más material que luego mis pajaritos lo van a llevar a quien lo necesite.

La gente hizo lo que dijo y luego Pozuelo cargó sus drones que se marcharon rápidamente. Unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar cerca y las luces azules nos deslumbraban.

Si habían tardado tanto en aparecer se debía a que el resto de agentes de OT habían sembrado el caos para que la policía no pudiera acercarse. La agente Las Palmas había fingido un ataque de locura junto con su vecindario y habían comenzado a abrazar árboles y a saltarse la cuarentena. El agente Rodolph que se había infiltrado en la policía había creado una falsa alarma de bomba. Por no hablar que alguien había dejado libres a los animales del zoo. Un caos vamos.

Ahora que llegaba el final. Notaba que el cansancio y la incertidumbre había hecho mella en mi. En ningún momento se me había ocurrido cómo salir del edificio. Al fin y al cabo supuestamente yo solo las ayudaba a infiltrarse y no tendría que salir con la banda.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Se iban a joder tanto que nos íbamos a quedar muy cerca de perder la partida. Y si me preguntáis por qué, diré que por una simple historia de amor. Al fin y al cabo el amor es una buena razón para que las cosas fallen. 

¡Aquí viene Puti, mi pájaro grande, ay cómo me encanta! - gritó Pozuelo al aire.

\- ¿Puti? - pregunté extrañada mientras miraba por la ventana.

Mi pregunta quedó ahogada cuando las hélices de un helicóptero comenzaron a sonar y este apareció en el cielo hasta aparcar en el parking. Una mujer abrió la puerta e invitó a las agentes de la banda a que subiéramos.

Parecía fácil: Habíamos robado al laboratorio, habíamos compartido en directo la formula y la gente disponía del material que habíamos repartido. Ellas se podían ir. Yo que no había quedado como culpable delante de nadie, podía quedarme.

Me giré para despedirme de la rubia, era la única que quedaba ya por montar.

\- Espero que te vaya todo bien Natalia. Gracias por todo. - me dijo con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

\- ¿Volveremos a vernos Alba? - pregunté, esperanzada.

\- Lo siento Natalia. Has sido la única fisura de un plan que era perfecto. Que ya no lo es, ¿sabes por qué? Porque aunque todo esto salga bien. Yo ya.. yo voy a estar jodida. Porque no te voy a volver a ver.

La policía ya había entrado en el complejo y unos disparos sonaban a lo lejos.

Alba me agarró de la camisa para acercarme y me besó. Yo la respondí pero en seguida se separó de mi.

\- Espero que seas feliz Natalia. Nos has ayudado mucho y con ello has ayudado a mucha gente. - me dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Yo solo quería irme con ella. Y cómo si alguien me hubiera escuchado, la ventana estalló. Un policía había disparado a Alba, que estaba en el suelo. 

Las chicas me gritaban desde el helicóptero para que la subiera.

La cogí en brazos y la metí en el helicóptero, subiendo con ella. La piloto que antes había pilotado a "Puti" ahora iba atrás y examinaba a la rubia que se quejaba de dolor. El helicóptero comenzó a subir. 

\- Parece un traumatismo renal. No presiones la herida solo mantén esta gasa en la herida. - me comentó la chica.

\- ¿Qué coño significa eso A Coruña? En cristiano joder que se muere. - le preguntó Madrid a gritos

\- Que puede que pierda un riñón, hay que llevarla a donde Pablo en cuanto aterricemos. - aclaró A Coruña.

De mientras, el avión se elevaba más y más policías nos atacaban. El tiñoso se había recuperado y jaleaba al cuerpo para que tiraran a matar.

Madrid sacó su arma y comenzó a apuntar.

\- ¡Os vais a cagar, que casi matáis a la rubia! - dijo María que se preparaba para vengarse.

\- ¡No María! - suplicó Chile entre el dolor. - Vamos a ser las puñeteras heroínas de toda la gente. Pero mucho cuidado con dejar una sola gota de sangre. Eso nos dijo Barcelona. "En el momento en el que haya solo una gota de sangre, dejaremos de ser unos Robin hood para convertirnos simplemente en unas hijas de puta." - aclaró la rubia, no sin esfuerzo.

María asintió apesadumbrada y fingía que disparaba mientras nos alejábamos cada vez más.

Epílogo. 

Alba se recuperó del disparo. Permanecíamos en busca y captura. La cuarentena había acabado y poco a poco la cifra de gente curada aumentaba.

Nos habíamos mudado a un pueblecito cerca de Bilbao y habíamos cambiado de identidad y de aspecto. Ambas nos habíamos realizado un peinado corto, a lo vasco. Nos quedaba bien. ¿Nuestras nuevas identidades? Yo Naiara Lakuntzarra y ella Argi Arretxe. A ella le daba pena dejar de usar el nombre que le había dado su madre así que más o menos lo tradujo, pasó de llamarse Alba a llamarse Luz en euskera.

La única consecuencia había sido que Alba había perdido un riñón pero ahora me tenía a mi, que la cuidaba y la quería. Había perdido un órgano pero poco se hablaba de que en el golpe no solo había ayudado a millones de personas, también me había robado el corazón.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Más fanfics en mi perfil purplecandycat también podéis hablarme en twitter con el mismo usuario ;)


End file.
